The Graduation Gift
by kitt46
Summary: Herminone had gone to the professor's room and tried to tell him how much he meant to her.  He half heartedly smirked at her and told her to come back when he no longer was her teacher


THE GRADUATION GIFT

Graduation was over. She would be returning home the following day. Now she was remembering a time at the end of her fifth year. It was when she had gone to the professor's room and tried to tell him how much he meant to her. He half heartedly smirked at her and told her to come back when he no longer was her teacher. She had left quietly, and tucked his statement into her category of things to do immediately after graduation.

Hermione knocked lightly and then again harder with more purpose. She was frightened. This had not been an easy thing for her to do. She had planned it out like a general formulating the most important battle of a war. Well, to her it was… not a war, but a long felt badge she had secretly worn deep in her clothes for no one to know but herself, and now him. Severus Snape answered the door, not in the dark intimidating manner that she expected. He was kind, and asked her in and offered her tea. He was expecting her. He knew what she wanted to tell him. His brightest, most skilled, and most annoying student. He knew that her future would be one of success and honors. He knew that with further education, confidence, and her kindly nature, that she would become a most beautiful woman. He also knew that this was a woman he would want as his wife. Before she was able to start her prepared speech, He presented her with an exquisitely wrapped gift tied with the Gryffindor colors. She opened it to discover a beautiful silver bracelet of seven faceted oval gemstones. "Alexandrite", he said, "dichromatic". When turned to the light in different directions, it showed the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors of red and green. Severus took her hand and kissed it. Then he fastened the bracelet on her wrist. "Wear this and think of me when you do your most difficult work. Never be afraid." I would like you to feel free to write me as you pass through your university program. Please, please see me after you graduate. With that he gathered her up and graciously shuffled her out the door. This was certainly not what Hermione had expected. Yet she felt happy. He did think well of her.

Hermione spent five years at university. She was awarded a splendid scholarship that covered all her expenses. There was also a stipend that covered personal expenses, so that she could devote all her time to study. She worked on a concentration of potions and charms, and could see herself becoming a researcher, or more probably, a healer after an apprenticeship and medical school. Hermione did stay in contact with her former potions professor, Severus Snape. He did much to encourage her, and when they occasionally had the time, he went to visit her. They had formed a very pleasant friendship. She had outgrown most of the annoying habits that made Severus cringe. He in turn, let down his most severe bat persona when with her.

Five years later, Hermione graduated, Summa Cum Laud. A few weeks prior to her graduation, the university held a Yule ball. She invited Severus Snape to be her escort. He accepted. It's been years since the event, and the pictures can still take your breath away. Not only were their clothes exquisite, but the radiance that emanated from that couple was amazing. Hermione's gown was a strapless confection of silk chiffon styled with rouching going in one direction, then the other, which framed her curves. It was iridescent deep red and green chiffon, which opened up into a full ball gown skirt. The bracelet Severus had given her was a perfect match. Severus wore a formal tight fitting white mess jacket, a green cummerbund, gold epaulets and his Order of Merlin. Semi fitted trousers emphasized his height and fit body. They were truly a splendid couple.

The graduation gift Severus brought with him for Hermione was the gift he thought she had wanted so many years ago at Hogwarts. He had loved her then, but knew that she needed to finish her education, and to grow into the beautiful woman she had become. He held her and kissed her, and told her that he loved her. Then he let Hermione tell him what so many years before, she wanted to tell him. She had long forgotten her speech, and simply expressed her love, straight from her heart. Severus kneeled before Hermione, and asked her to marry him. He had already spoken with her father, who after hearing how his daughter had come to Severus many years earlier, gave them his blessing. Her engagement ring like her other jewels was of silver, diamonds and Alexandrite. The lion and snake were together forever.


End file.
